Annie
by SilverLockk
Summary: A diffrent outlook on Holes told from the perspective of Annie. When girls are sent to CGL (they open a girls wing) before Stanley. my first go at a fanfic so please rr
1. Default Chapter

Alrite. This is my first go at a fan-fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yup. 'cept the plot and Carlei, Annie, Emma, Zoe and Jenna. If you recognize it I don't own it.  
  
This is written before Stanley came to CGL and before Barfbag. I'm replacing him with a boy named Jason. Nicknamed Flight. The story is written in Annie's point of view (secrets)  
  
So heas one more thing. REVIEW..please. (  
  
Annie POV  
  
I wasn't a bad girl. I don't go around beating people up, I don't drink and I don't smoke. I was about as normal as you could get. I ran track and did really well in school. Then my world changed. Mom left, Dad drank, Connor (my brother) was sent to CGL because of simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now I'm totally alone. At school they call me L. L for loner and loser. Mr. Persson (my guidance counselor) said "Annie, I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do but it seems its for the best. Camp Green Lake has opened a girls wing and the state agrees that you should spend a little while in there to learn you're parents did some very stupid things". I don't understand, I really don't. but I leave tommorow. Wish me luck. Mr. Persson said that I could bring a few things with me. I'm bringing you my faithful diary of course and some hairties and bandannas and my track shoes. The ones I had that Kenyan olympian sign.  
  
I got on the bus with four other girls. One of them was blowing and cracking her gum. She had darker skin but very pretty her hair was long and pulled up into two french braids with a bandanna. She sat a few seats away from me. She walked over and sat next to me. "I'm Carlei" she said. "Annie" I said. "How old are you?" she asked me. I couldn't help but notice she had a very brooklyn accent. "13" I responded. "Wow" she said "Your pretty young to be coming here. I'm 16" "Oh" was all I could think of. "No one calls me Carlei" Carlei continued, " I'm Crash" "How'd you get sent here" She asked I didn't want to tell her. She had to have done something really bad. I didn't want her looking at me like I was a wimp. But I had no choice "I'm a ward of the state" I answered truthfully "No one left". she looked a little shocked. "What about you?" I asked. "I did it for family. My cousin was in deep trouble and some gay ass guy tried to beat her up. She called me and I got him, got him bad. Nobody messes with the people I care for" she said. She started to point out the other girls. "That's Zoe" she said, pointing to a girl with pretty brown hair. "She's British and had an alcohol problem" "That's Emma and Jenna" she said pointing to Identical red head girls. "Family problems. Emma stole a car to get them away from the family and then Jenna burnt the house down. Hence their nicknames Pyro and Flash" I learned in the two day drive that Carlei was the leader. The rest of the girls knew not to mess with her. But Carlei was also something else. Caring. "Any of you who mess with my girl, Secrets, you gotta mess with me" (Secrets is my new nickname) Zoe gave it to me because she said I'm always writing in my diary. Crash already has kind of taken me on as a sister. She said its because I'm always smiling. Im the youngest one here. Carlei is 16. Zoe is 17 and the twins are 16.  
  
"I'm Mr. Pen Dance Key" the man introduced himself. "Your cabin hasn't been finished yet, so we are putting you in with D Cabin. I'll introduce you to the boys in a few minutes. But this aint no girl scout camp you're going to work here and work hard. I'm sure the boys will tell you what you have to do" I looked at Carlei, she was smiling in a weird way. "Another thing.no funny buisness and I send you all to juevy hall like that" he said snapping his fingers. "I mean it" he added as if any of us doubted it.  
  
It was a pretty short walk to Cabin D. Mr. Pendanski talked the whole time "I understand you all have made mistakes in your life. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. But here you're getting a clean slate and no where to go but down if you mess up" and "Beware of the Warden" like he was some dangerous animal.  
  
"Boys" Mr. Pendanski called he introduced them as they were in a straight line "Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Connor, Zero, and Jason" but moments later Rex stood up and said "Get a hold of yourself, Mom.I'm X- ray and this here is Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Time, Zero, and Flash"  
  
Then "Mom" introduced us "Only 3 of the girls will be staying in this Cabin with you" he told the group. "Carlei" he said Carlei walked forward, "Annie" I followed Carlei and Jenna. Jenna looked hurt that she wasn't in the same group as her sister and Emma wore an identical expression. "Welcome to Cabin D" the boy called X-ray said. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
Ok. I've said it before. I'm new at this. So tell me what ya thought. I'm going to try a different program for spell check on future chapters so sorry that the first one isn't totally grammatically correct. As soon as I get *10* reviews I'll write another chapter. So I need to know what you think.. Should I change the point of view around and write as different characters or should I just stick with Annie. If Annie seems a little young to you now, its because SHE IS. But I promise as I continue with the story she'll act a little older and do some very unlike Annie things. She'll also grow tougher and brave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Here's an idea. So tell me what you think.. I'll co-write this story with someone (tell me if your interested), they'll write a chapter as the POV (of character of their choice) and I'll write a follow up chapter as another character (most likely Annie). We'll take turns writing the chapters. If you are interested let me know..  
  
3 Bailey 


	3. First Impressions

Hey. Bailey here. I know I said I wasn't gonna write another chapter till *10* reviews and I only got 1 : (  
  
MissLKid -( thanks for the review.I hope u stick with the story n if you have any ideas.  
  
*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Pendanski left the cabin to show the remaining girls where they would be staying for the weekend. "Annie," someone started "What the hell are you doing here?" It was my brother. "Oh, Connor" I said suddenly braking into tears, he still didn't know. "There gone, they both are". He looked a little shell-shocked.  
  
Jenna broke the reunion "This isn't sappy camp," she said Carlei gave Jenna a warning look, but Jenna continued anyway. "What the hell, do we do here?"  
  
X-ray spoke up. You could tell he was the leader, the leader of these boys. There are 7 of them. Armpit is African American and the largest, he also has a distinct smell that didn't quite agree with what I'm used too. He doesn't talk much. X-ray has thick glasses and is also African American but no where as near as large as Armpit. I thought he was called X-ray because of his glasses, but "No," he said "X-ray is Rex in pig Latin". Zigzag is different, I can't tell what's wrong with him, he seems sweet and not like he would do anything dangerous. But then again I never expected to find MYSELF here. Flight is really, really nice. He got his nickname from his ability to run. (A/N I just realized in my story I named him FLASH.from here on in he is flight) I want to challenge him to a race while I'm here. Connor of course is my brother. Zero. Zero's different, theirs something about him that the other boys lack. A mysterious aroma I guess. X-ray pointed to the shovel on the wall  
  
"This is my shovel" he said "It's smaller then the rest" I nodded not knowing what X-ray was rambling on about. But I did notice one thing, the only thing different about X-ray's shovel was the hook it was kept on was a fraction lower than the rest of them.  
  
"Here at Camp "No Lake"" Flight started "We dig" "We build character" Armpit said "We find things for the warden" Connor replied  
  
"The warden's looking for treasure," Zigzag said "She's got the whole place bugged. And she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants"  
  
so the wardens a female, I said to myself more than anyone else.  
  
X-ray started again "We dig holes 5 ft deep, 5 ft wide, daily, the exact length of our shovels" Now I see why X-ray wants the smaller shovel  
  
Dig holes. That's a mans work. Treasure though. Sounds like something straight out of the fairy tales my mom used to read to me.  
  
"Oh and by the way" Armpit said "We have to get up in 3 hours"  
  
yay! I wrote another chapter!!! Tell me what you think 3 Bailey 


	4. the hole

I wasn't going to write another chapter tonite, but as u can see I changed my mind.its not gonna be long though, infact its really short.I'm going on a vaca too, so this will be the last chapter for about 3 weeks  
  
Shae Elven Heart - thank you for your tips and comments. I changed it so anonymous reviews are now accepted.I didn't know they weren't being accepted in the first place. I just wanted ten reviews for the first chapter but I had to much fun writing it to wait.. hehe.. I'll try to space out conversations too. hope u keep with the story n I'm looking forward for sum more comments because they really did help.  
  
Tootsie87 - glad u enjoy my story so far *smiles*. maybe I'll work him in later, hmmm  
  
LoveJakeS - yay u like my story * I feel honored ( *  
  
Annie's Diary Day One after digging  
  
Oh, my lord. I can't feel any bone in my body I am sooo sore. Who knew three hours would go by so freakin quick.. and to think I have to do this tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next.  
  
Carlei just came over and asked me if I wanted to check out the Wreck room - that sounds promising.  
  
Annie  
  
Recap  
  
"Wake up girls" Squid was saying  
  
I leaned over, not realizing where I was. My "bed" was so uncomfortable and I had only just fallen asleep. The rest of the boys were already dressed. In their hideous bright orange uniforms. They had claimed shovels and had started digging by the time me, Carlei and Jenna joined them.  
  
"The first holes the hardest" Armpit yelled  
  
Great way to get me motivated. I laid my shovel down and twisted it 360 degrees so it left imprints in the clay. Guidelines. Then I took a deep breath, shoved my shovel in the dirt and pushed down. It felt like forever. Carlei finished before me as did most of the boys. But I wasn't the last one done. When I finished, I felt so happy that I had actually dug this 5 foot hole that was about my size and then I spit in it.  
  
Sorry its short but im tired 


	5. Author's Note

Sorry this is just an authors note:  
  
School.ahhh.no more please.with school up again and now practices after school, a lot of my free time has disapeared to write my stories.not only that but im suffering writers block (.  
  
x0xTrinityx0x yeah, i would really like to write with u.don't try to email me at silverlockk the sn was just created to maintain my anoymusisty with the site.for now if you want to contact me, u can im me at bl0ndie890. the o is a zero. its aol instant messanger.if I get a new email acount ill be sure to tell you.until then if your still interested contact me!!! Through the site or im. 


End file.
